


Cool Guys Don't Look at Explosions

by quicksilverstucky (quicksilvermalec)



Series: Stucky Oneshots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Battle, Bucky's just a smol bean, Good Steve, M/M, Making Out, bad Bucky, but not really, gay things, it's cute, on a helicarrier, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverstucky
Summary: “Barnes, what the fuck are you doing?”“My job, Rogers.”“Yeah? Your job involved blowing up buildings filled with crucial government information?”“Fury himself gave me this job.”“Like I’d believe that.”“Yeah?”“You’re a jerk.”“You’re a punk.” Steve rolled his eyes.“We’re getting nowhere! Fury wants me to take you in.”





	Cool Guys Don't Look at Explosions

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older work that I haven't revised. I hope it's okay.
> 
> Prompt:  
> "Sup?"  
> "Sup? SUP? A fucking building just exploded behind you and all you say is sup?!"

“Ok, we’ve got six inside the building. Four guards, nothing hard,” Bucky said. “We can pull this job, no problem.” His team of seven all murmured their agreement over their comms. “What if we run into that Steve guy again?” Someone asked, and Bucky’s face flushed. “Shut up. We’re here to do something. We’re going to do it. Jacob and Harold… now!” Two of his men discreetly took out the guards, and, disguised as policemen, the other six entered the building.

They started to check the rows of crates to make sure there was nobody on the first floor. Four men went up to the second, including Bucky. They checked the second floor and took out the three men stationed there. Bucky and his right hand went one more floor up and took out the three men up there. They planted the bomb and executed their escape plan. As soon as he was out the window, Bucky saw a familiar man in a tacky but attractive red, white, and blue outfit. Steve. Shit. He did his best to look cool. He jumped down onto the railing below, then onto the ground, and as if on cue, the bomb went off. He walked towards Steve, smiling cockily. As soon as he was in earshot, he said, “Sup?” Steve’s face was reddening. “Sup? Sup? A fucking building just exploded behind you, and all you can say is sup?”

“Oh. Did it?” He feigned innocence and turned to look at the building, which, of course, was now only rubble. “Yeah, I suppose it did.”

“Barnes, what the fuck are you doing?”

“My job, Rogers.”

“Yeah? Your job involved blowing up buildings filled with crucial government information?”

“Fury himself gave me this job.”

“Like I’d believe that.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re a jerk.”

“You’re a punk.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“We’re getting nowhere! Fury wants me to take you in.”

“Why?” Bucky asked, suddenly apprehensive. Was he being fired? Was he in trouble? Had he been set up? He peered at Steve, trying to read him. He couldn’t. He never could.

Maybe Fury thought he was a double agent. The Winter Soldier. The thought made him shudder. “I don’t know. I have my orders.”

“Fine, Steve. I’m too tired to argue with you right now.” His comm crackled. He looked down at it. “What?” he asked impatiently. “You and Rogers are really going at it, aren’t you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“We’re all in the trees to your right. We can see and hear you.” Bucky sighed, then looked up to see Steve hovering a couple feet away, obviously torn between helping his friend and doing his job. Finally, he seemed to decide, and he took a couple steps closer. “Are you okay, Bucky?” Bucky smiled weakly. “Take me in, Rogers.” He held up his hands, wrists pressed together. Steve sighed. “I’m trying to help you, Bucky. You have to let me.”

“That’s not how I see it. You’re doing your job. So do it.” Steve sighed again. “Fine.” He took Bucky’s hands and pulled him toward the quinjet.

Bucky sat on the quinjet, hands bound, and tried not to look at Steve. It was impossible, of course, a futile mission, but it gave him something to do. Steve seems nervous. Was he angry? Was he scared? Was he sad? Bucky couldn’t tell. Eventually, he gave up. He stared at Steve until Steve looked up at him. Then he found something - anything - else to look at.

“Bucky?” Steve whispered quietly. “Do you still care about me?” Bucky took a deep breath and met his gaze. “What? Of course I do. Steve, you’re my mission. You were my mission before I was the Winter Soldier. I had to protect you.”

“Hmm. Ok.”

“Was there something else?”

“Do you love me?” The question caught the brunet off guard. “What?”

“Are you in love with me? Romantically?” Bucky shook his head frantically, trying to deny it, and then realized that he was. He definitely was. And slowly his denial morphed into confirmation. He nodded slowly. And then Steve did something he didn’t think he’d ever do. He kissed him.

And Bucky kissed back.

And Steve’s hands were in his hair, and Bucky’s still-cuffed hands were on his thighs, and he slipped his tongue into Steve’s mouth and they were part of each other and finally - finally - Bucky could admit his feelings because they weren’t atrocious anymore.

“I love you,” Steve whispered when they pulled away.

And the quinjet landed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I had to end it there because it was getting bad. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
